


Baby fever

by HiguT



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiguT/pseuds/HiguT
Summary: One look at Blaine holding their baby niece is enough for Kurt to make a decision about their future
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Baby fever

**Author's Note:**

> Captain_Swan_89 asked me for a Klaine baby fic.  
> I hope you like it ♥

Blaine was getting ready in the bathroom, whistling softly. He was trying not to be nervous. Kurt had left an hour before, gone to a meeting with potential producers for their show.

As the writer, Kurt had to be there, had to be involved in every step of the process.

Blaine, on the other hand, had to be ready to talk about the music, the lyrics, the songs he had written. He was okay with that.

Kurt had asked him to join him in the afternoon, once they would be done with the “boring details”.

Blaine could not wait.

He had never been so excited about a project. He was creating something with his husband, a show that they had a chance of sharing with an audience.

His phone rang in their bedroom and he ran to get it.

“Coop?”

“Blainers! I need your help.”

“What is it?” Blaine asked.

“I need you to babysit Gracie.”

“No,” Blaine groaned.

“Please.”

“I can’t. I have a meeting for the show.”

“Blaine, my understudy is sick, Sarah just got back to work and I have to go to the theater, I don’t trust anyone else with Gracie.”

Blaine sighed. He knew that he would not be able to make it to the meeting now. Cooper had moved to New York with his wife Sarah for a part on Broadway. Blaine had been happy about it, especially when they had found out Sarah was pregnant.

Gracie had been born six months earlier and Blaine loved her with all his heart.

“Fine, I’ll call Kurt. Bring her here.”

“Thank you, Blaine. We’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Blaine finally focused on the sounds on the other line and sighed once again.

“You were already on your way.”

“Of course.”

Blaine hung up on his brother and immediately called Kurt.

“Babe? Is everything okay?” Kurt asked, voice full of concern.

“How is it going with the producers?”

“It’s going good.”

Blaine could hear the smile and he felt his heart melt.

“Cooper just called me. His understudy is sick and Sarah is at work.”

“He needs you to babysit,” Kurt sighed.

“Yes.”

“That’s okay. I have the music sheets and I was there when you wrote them. I’ll tell them we had a family emergency, and then I’ll be home.”

“I’m so sorry, Kurt.”

“Don’t be. Gracie’s well being is more important than any meeting.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Blaine tried to get rid of the guilt he was feeling. Kurt was right, Blaine knew that. Of course, his niece was important, his brother was important but this was their biggest project ever and he felt bad for leaving Kurt dealing with it on his own.

The doorbell rang and he ran up to the door.

Cooper came into their apartment, Gracie in her carrycot. He put the carrycot on the ground as softly as he could in order not to disturb his daughter. Blaine could not help the smile on his face when he saw her sleeping.

“Thank you so much,” Cooper whispered. “I fed her about an hour ago so she’s good. Everything she needs is in the bag.”

Blaine grabbed the bag from Cooper and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, go.”

Cooper kissed his forehead and left. As soon as the door closed, Gracie opened her eyes and started crying.

Right, of course, she did.

Blaine shook his head and took her out of her carrycot gently. He watched her, her face so red already.

“What is it, Gracie?” He whispered. “You’re not hungry, I know that.” Blaine lifted her up a little, a hand holding the back of her head – always hold the head, and smelled her diaper. “You’re good there too, so what is upsetting you, uh? Is it because you’re stuck with your silly uncle Blaine?”

She stopped crying, her little hands trying to reach for him, and he bopped her nose with his.

“You’re still tired, aren’t you?” Blaine put her closer to his chest and went to sit on the couch. “How about a little nap, my sweet niece? What do you think about that?”

Gracie settled down, held against her uncle. Blaine kissed her head, smelled her hair. He had never understood people’s obsession with the baby smell until he had become an uncle. Now he got it.

* * *

Kurt was exhausted in the best way possible. The meeting had gone very well, the potential producers had been understanding, he had managed to showcase Blaine’s work as best as he could and they were fine.

He stopped in front of the door and put his ear to it. There was no sound coming from his apartment.

He entered the apartment as softly as he could, trying to be silent. He guessed that Gracie was sleeping and he did not want to wake her up.

He took off his shoes and put them at the entrance, went to their living room on his tiptoes, and stopped, a hand on his chest.

Blaine was asleep, his lips parted, his curls a mess. He was adorable, Kurt was used to that. That was not what made his heart jump in his chest.

It was Gracie.

Gracie was asleep, her tiny little head against Blaine’s chest. Her little fingers were wrapped around Blaine’s thumb. Her grip was tied, Kurt could see it from where he was standing in shock.

It should not surprise him, Blaine had fallen in love with their niece the second he had taken a look at her, and he had always been good to her, so good. Gracie, this six months old little baby was in love with him. She would cry with everyone, Kurt included. There were only three people who could calm her down: her parents and Blaine.

From the very beginning, Blaine only had to get her in his arms to settle her down.

It amazed Kurt.

He took out his phone and took a picture. He sent it to Cooper because he had to share this wonderful moment with someone.

Then, he went to the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

He imagined the future and was struck by his own thoughts.

He had never really seen himself as a dad. Somehow though, he could not get the picture of a baby of their own out of his head.

One look at Blaine on the couch with their niece was enough for him to make his choice.

He wanted to be a dad.

He wanted Blaine to be a dad.

He wanted them to be fathers.

* * *

That night, Kurt and Blaine talked about the meeting. Sarah had picked Gracie up an hour before, she had looked tired, but the exhaustion had left her as soon as she had grabbed her baby. Kurt had stared at them, still in awe with the power his niece held already.

“So, they liked it? Kurt?”

“I want to have a baby,” Kurt blurted out.

“What?”

“I want to have a baby with you.”

Kurt took a look at his husband. Blaine’s eyes were wide, his pupils blown and he seemed interested, yet freaked out.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Since when?”

“The moment I saw you and Gracie on the couch when I came home. Her fingers were holding your thumb and you both looked so peaceful. I want that, every day. Every night.”

“Babe, are… I mean I would love that but… The show, Vogue, School, wouldn’t it be too much?”

“The process will be long, Blaine. You know it doesn’t just happen.”

“You’re right,” Blaine said. “I mean… A baby, uh?”

“Do you not want that? Because if you don’t, that’s okay. I’m perfectly happy with babysitting Gracie every once in a while and...”

“Kurt?”

“Yes?”

“I want a baby with you too.”

“Oh.”


End file.
